gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Roger Bay
- Level = }} |name = Jolly Roger Bay |worldname = Princess Peach's Castle |boss = None |players = Mario, Yoshi (DS), Wario (DS), Luigi (DS) |enemies = Unagi, Giant Oysters, Goombas |prelev = Whomp's Fortress |nxtlev = Cool, Cool Mountain |game = Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 DS }} Jolly Roger Bay is the third level of the game Super Mario 64 and it's remake. Three stars are required to access it. Eels, Giant Oysters, Goombas and falling pillars makes this course a little harder than the previous ones. Sunken and floating pirate-ships from a time past, giant caves with monsters and treasures, and some cannoning to the highest peaks of the level are what awaits you. Swimming isn't all that fun and easy. Controls become a little harder as you now are able to control all directions - up, down, left and right. Stars Star 1: Plunder in the Sunken Ship This is the first course of Jolly Roger Bay, and centers around the sunken pirate ship in the middle of the sea. Mario needs to swim down to the bottom of the ocean, annoy a big Eel to get him to attack, and then swim in to the window where the eel was lurking. After that, it's time for some Electrified chest-touching. Mario needs to open the chests in the bottom of the ship in a specific order. If he fails to get the order right, all previously opened chests will close up, and Mario will be dealt 3 damage to his life-meter. Once all chests are opened, the sunken ship will start to emerge from the bottom of the ocean, and drain itself of water. Now Mario quickly needs to climb steppingstones along the bottom of the ship, to get to the top. Once there, the first star awaits. In the DS version, there is just one treasure chest, and it's not electrified. Star 2: Can the Eel Come Out to Play? Again Mario faces the Eel and will have to lure him out of his hiding place. In the far end of the sea where the sunken ship was Mario now has to lure the eel out of its cave and snatch the star from his tail. Star 3: Treasure in the Ocean Cave Again, Mario has to swim all the way to the far end of the sea, and there dive down to the bottom and into a cave. here there are a lot of pillars falling, trying to crush Mario, and a lot of Goombas around, making Mario's run harder. If Mario opens the chests in the correct order he will get a Power Star. Get it wrong and Mario will get zapped. Star 4: Red Coins on the Ship Afloat This star can only be obtained after rising the ship by getting the first star. Four of the Red Coins are inside clams underwater. Three others are on the risen ship, which Mario can reach with special platforms which temporarily appear through a ! switch on the ground. The final red coin is on top of a stone spire which Mario can climb from a platform nearby. The Power Star itself appears on the ship when Mario has collected all Red Coins. Star 5: Blast to the Stone Pillar The fifth Power Star is on a ledge on the other side of the bay from Mario's starting position. Next to it is a stone pillar Mario can climb. In order to get to it, he first has to find the Bob-omb Buddy on a different platform and use the cannon to hit the pillar and reach the ledge. The star is inside the yellow ! box on the ledge. Mario can actually cheat this mission with the first power flower (DS version only), but this is very challenging. Star 6 (7 in DS): Through the Jet Stream Mario will need to become Metal Mario to get the star inside at the bottom of the bay. Using the first Metal Block and the cannon wastes time, instead use the Metal Cap near the ship and Long Jump in the middle of the bay. Another method is to use the cap in the cave. This mission is the same in the remake but only Wario can get this star due to the fact that the Metal Cap is gone being replaced by the Power Flower that turns Wario into metal. Star 6: Switch Star of the Bay (DS) First, the red ! block switch must be activated. Then, as Luigi, at the bay, get to the end of the course. Get the Power Flower to turn invisible. Next, step on the star switch. Further into the cavern, you'll be able to pass through a fence and get a star Star 8: 100 Coins There are 104 coins in total located throughout the stage, meaning that the player will need to collect nearly all of the coins to get this star. In the reamke, there is a Blue Coin Switch hidden underneath some bricks making it easier to get the 100-Coin Star. Trivia * There's a similar course with water and same music Dire, Dire Docks. * The painting is different from Japan to the U.S.A. * During the first visit of Jolly Roger Bay, the sky is shown to be very dark and stormy-like and mist can be seen above the ground. After collecting the Star in the Sunken Ship, the sky brightens up and the mist disappears. Unlike nearly everything else in the game. If you return to the mission, the stormy sky as well as the fog will no longer be there. In the remake, the sky stays gray and stormy-like permanently but no fog is present. es:Bahía Del Capitán de:Piratenbucht-Panik it:Baia Pirata fi:Jolly Roger Bay fr:Baie des pirates ru:Jolly Roger Bay Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Bodies of Water Category:Locations Category:Underwater-themed